A DCFDTL story
by Mayrockthawolf
Summary: Just wrote it to show people. WARNING: SOMONE DIES.Sorry if I type real fast. Alot of misspelled words. Yes my favorite character in the DCFDTL is tall blond girl. Read and enjoy. And prepare to cry.


Before you read: I'm NOT a good writer so I'll try my best. This a story about DCFDTL. These are NOT my characters so It's going to be hard writing this. You might see some funny stuff in here. If you see (likethis) it mean what I'm thinking. Okey here I go.

Characters.

Number 1 (Nigel and leader of the KND

Number2 (Invendtor and funny guy.)

Number3 (Happy funny japanesse girl and my favorite character.)

Number4 (Funny but kind of bossy boy)

Number5 (Wise and helpful Afercan American girl)

Kantusya(my made up KND character and a witch girl)

Jazmen. Blond haired girl with a bow and the main character.

Peter. Tall guy

Willam Short blond kid.

Beth. Short fat girl.

Lenny. Ummm you know

And stupid head jerk dorko Father (WHICH I HATE!)

Okey now you can read

Kantusya was riding her broom around the neighborhood. As she was flying she saw the tree house and saw Number 1 watching her. "Hi Nigel" She said and flew around the Tree house "Hi number 123" Said Nigel (that Number 1's real name). She flew around more until she saw a weird looking house. She knew what the house was, It was Father's and DCFDTL's house. Number 1 and the rest of the KND operatives have been enimes with DCFDTL and Father for a long time. She saw a flash of fire and wanted to cheak it out. "What is that?" she woundered. And flew by a window and was carefull. If she got caught she would be in major danger. She peeked at the window though the mansion and saw sommthing really unbelievable. She had never seen before and it was bad. Fahter was picking up William by the shirt. And punched him in the cheek with fire (I hate Father). "Father stop don't hurt me" William shouted and screemed. " You failed again and you must face it" Father said. ( whatever)

Jazmen shouted "LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER!" "CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S SCARED TO DEATH!" Father hit her in the face and she fell down. Blood was on her face and one of her eyes was black. Fahter dropped William and went away (to happy rainbow world and the asslum for stupid idiot peoples..) "Are you okey Peter said to Jazmen. "NOOO I'M NOT OKEY, EVER SINCE MOM DIED FROM THAT JERK WHEN WE WHERE THREE YEARS OLD I WILL NEVER BE OKEY!"

Peter saw William on the floor. William was crying. Kantusya couldn't belive this. She thought the Delightful children where spoiled to death and thought their dad loved them. But she had been wrong.

She peeked back in the window again. "The KND will never help us. We did horrible things to them but they don't know that we are forced to dirstory them or we will die" William said while crying.

"We will never be loved and we will never be saved either." "We have NO meaning in life, we where made for nothing." "Don't say that William" said Peter. "WE do have a meaning in life."

" If mom was here…" "DON'T TALK ABOUT MOM, SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT CARED ABOUT US, WHY DID SHE EVER DIE!" William said in tears. His face was still red and burnt from their fathers fire.

Kantusya couldn't take this and longer. She flew back to the main operatives tree house and flew away. "WHAT" Number one said "Crying?" "I didn't know those dorks could cry there the enemy"

Number 1 said. "But they where and they said noone cared about them." Meanwhile at the mansion ( Father is a jerk) The DCFDTL where beaten up again. They were beaten up every single day and could not fight back or they would die. They where scared to death. One night when they came home from a mission by stupid head father. " You faialed again" He picked up William by the hair and William sarted to cry and screem. He hit him in the face millions of times. "LEAVE HIM ALONE." Peter said. He hit father in the gut and stated to run but stupid head picked him up by the neck and threw him. "PETER NOOOO" Beth said. Beth was scared to death. "for that you will die." " Daddy let go of him" Jazmen said. The fight was unbearable. Father had hit Peter 1,000000 times. Peter fell to the floor and died. "whos next?" father said. DCFDTL ran to their rooms and cried. Their oldest brother was dead.

" WHY WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE JUST TELL ME WHY" She said to the sky. Peter was on the floor, dead. If you could even look closely you could have seen a tear in his eye drop to the floor. He died with no love for him nobody probally whould come to his funeral. Father would probally burn his body and forget he ever had him as a son. Father was evil and stupid. It his kids even hit him they would die. But the KND whould destroy him. They where so heroic they were to fast to kill which was good. But sadly for the DCFDTL, their future was hopeless. But maybe not. " All of the DCFDTL came in Jazmens room.

The DCFDTL where sad. "Peter" said William. "I know he's dead but but…." She cried in tears. They all sobbed . Number 1 was at the tree house thinking this over. Was this really true. He remembered when he battled father trying to destroy the ageing ray. Maybe it was true. Number one had to see this for himself. He sneeked to father's lollypop like mansion. He saw nothing yet. But then he saw father walking around. Number one couldn't belive this. Father DID hate his kids. Then he saw a dead body one the floor. It was one of the children that father hade. As father left. Number one sneeked inside the house. He went neer the dead body. Sure enough father had killed one of his sons. Number one looked at the body and didn't know if he could cry or not. He had been enemys with DCFDTL for a long time. He took the body to the tree house. "ekkkkk" Number 3 said. "Gross" Number 4 said. Number 5 looked sad. "I just can't belive that they have to destroy us or they will die." "We have to do something about it" Number 1 said. "We will try tomorrow." Number 5 said. "Those poor things." Number 3 said. At the mansion. Jazmen couldn't sleep. What was going to happen to her and her siblings. And poor Peter. He was dead. She cried. "Help us. Help us" On that night Jazmen had a dream.

"YOU SAVED A KID!" father said. He slapped his wife. "I HATE YOU!" Victoria yelled( that's the DCFDTL's mom's name) "You mistreated my babies and you almost killed that poor kid YOU'RE A MONSTER" "YOU SHUT UP!" father said Jazmen and her siblings where watching. "Mommy daddy are you still going to love each other" Jazmen cried. "SHUP UP YOU BRAT!" father said "DON'T TELL MY BABY TO SHUT UP, YOU'RE A EVIL, &$#, JERK!" father hit her in the ribs and punched her in the face with fire. She punched him back, and then kicked him 20 times. Father was really ticked off. "Daddy don't hurt mommy wahhhhhhh stop!" Jazmen cried. Father was done with this and then he turned all firery and put his wife of fire. She screemed and then feel to the floor. "MOOOOOOOOM NOOOOO MOMMY!" Jazmen yelled. All of them ran to her to see if she was ok. "Jazmen,Peter,Beth,William,Lenny,………"Victoria said softly. "Mommy please wake up"Jazmen screemed. "Peter, take care…. Of… the ……others….." Victoria said softly again. She was burned all over. But her kids didn't care what she looked like. "What do you mean mommy,you'll always be with us will you".

Peter said. "Ohh my sweet Peter, I think it's my time to leave…." "SOMEBODY TAKE CARE OF MY CHILDREN" Victoria said. "somebody………take…. Care…." And she was dead. "MOMMY,MOMMY,NOOOO," They all said at once. They all sobbed. Jazmen woke up to find herself in her own room again. She had the same dream over and over again about her mother's death. She sobbed. Her mom died when they where 3 years old. " You had a dream about mom again?" William said "Yes Will, she was soo nice to us but when dad killed her we where useless. We still feel useless even though we are used to fight the KND we are still useless." "Peter was going to take care of us but he died." William said. "Don't worry we will find hope we will, William." She said. William hugged Jazmen so tight . Jazmen woke up that move to do a mission" The KND where at the tree house. Suddenlly a giant machine came to the tree house. "Kids Next Door battle sations." Number 1 said. The DCFDTL where scared. They didn't know what would happen to them. "We have to find a way to stop the machine." Number 5 said. The KND fired their gumballs and hit in the soft weak spot of the machine. "No" The DCFDTL said. The truth was they were glad that the KND were defeating their machine. The DCFDTL fell to the ground and where injured. They where badly hurt. "Are you okey?" Number 5 said. "We can help you". The DCFDTL ran away crying. Father had attached a micro spy camera on his kids skin so he could see what they were doing, but they couldn't get the camera off. The DCFDTL were enslaved by their dad.

"YOU FAILED AGAIN!" father said angerly. "But daddy, we couldn't defeat them, there to storng." Beth said shivering. "YOU CHILDREN ARE A DISCRACE AND USELESS!" (father stinks and should die).

Father got out a fireball. "Daddy nooo, give us another chance please don't hurt us" William said

Jazmen was in her room trying to get the camera off. But she didn't know that only father could get it off. "CAN SOMBODY GET THIS STUPID CAMERA OFF!" she yelled. She was still trying to rip to camera off her skin. Bu t instead drew blood from her fingernails "Still trying to get it off?" fatheer yelled. "Get away from me!" Jazmen yelled back. "Listen TWIT,Mommy not here to help you anymore so you have to listen to ME OR I''LL KILL YOU," "Got it brat?" father said. Jazmen woke up the next day and saw Beth in her room "William is hurt" She said

"WHAT!" Jazmen said. "Follow me" Beth said. They came and went to William's room and saw William on the floor with a knife in the side of his chest. "Willaim" Jazmen yelled with tears in her eyes "Who did this?". "Father…did.. it.." said William. They put him in his bed and got some medicine and pulled up the knife that hade a lot of blood on it.. "He's going to be ok" Beth said.. They all huddled around the bed. "Go to sleep ok William" Jazmen said. Jazmen was outside in the backyard. Petting her cat Sau Sausage was a female cat that was light grey and hade white socks and who was pregnet and was going to have kittens tomorrow. "Oh Sausage, If only you could talk." She said. Sausage jumped out of her arms and ran to the creek. "Sausage wait!" Jazmen said. "Come back here!" She ran until her heart was poundin. Then she saw sausage on the wood floor. "SAUSAGE!" She cried "Not you too". She ran over to Sausage and felt if she was ok. "MEOW" Sausage mewed. "SAUSAGE YOUR ALL RIGHT!" Jazmen cried with happiness. Sausage was ok. Jazmen feel asleep and wokeup to find 3 kittens. They were sucking their mothers milk. "Sausage you had kittens!" She didn't want to hug her cat or she her cats newborn kittens. She didn't want to go home just yet. "Jazmen,Jazmen,where are you Jazmen?" It was Beth. "Beth, Sausage had kittens.!"Jazmen said. "What?let me see!" Beth said. One kitten was brown with white socks, They called her Flakey,The other was all black but had white socks, and they called her Zenna, and the last looked a like his mom but hade on big brown spot on him and they called him Dingo. "We can NOT tell father about this." Beth said. "Your right." Jazmen said. They took the kittens and Sausage to Jazmens room and put them in the closet. They went to William's room. "He's not doing real well, I think he's going to die…" Beth said. "The knife cut him real well in his gut." "No, not William to, is he realy going to die?" Jazmen said. "Maybe maybe not," Beth said. "but I don't want to die…… I……I……." "William!" They both said. "I'm ….. ok…I'm.. fine" William said. When he cied blood came out of his mouth and eyes. He was BADLY hurt (DIE FATHER!) "I think….I….I….I…" And then he slowly recovered after a week! (Yay-e-o!)

Jazmen was outside Paying the kittens. Beth came up to her and so did William. "So, how are they, the kittens?" William said. "Fine" she said. "Can I play with Dingo?" Said Beth "ok" Jazmen said. They played with the kittens all morning and ate icecream and cookies. Father, luckly didn't see them having fun. Father didn't belive in fun. He hated kids. Even his own.

Intermission: I'm still trying to think of stuff to write. To tell you the truth I'm an artist NOT a writer. This and one more story is the only thing I'll write. I feel bad for them. I really do. HYPERISTIC PUPPIES FROM SPAIN!

Jazmen was riding her bike to the candy store and saw the KND there. She didn't want to the KND to see her or they would think she was up to no good. She remembered when they tried to help her and her siblings. But she and them ran off. Because of that stupid camera. She waited until they got out of the candy store. She went in the store and bought 4 candy bars for her siblings. As she was riding her bike down the sidewalk. She tought about her mom. Her mom was so nice to her and her brothers and sister. She would sing a song to them every night. But their dad. He would just leave them to cry or just abuse them.. He never did sing to them (wich would be creepy) or cheer them up. As she came up to the mansion, she dropped her bike of the grass and went to her roomn and gave her siblings the candy. "I got candy and comic books" Jazmen said. "Did you get, nachos?" Peter said. "No but I got lolly pops, muffins, butterfinger,and starburst." Jazmen said smiling.


End file.
